


beautiful thing

by full_sunflower00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Lucas, Breeding, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, omegas have pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sunflower00/pseuds/full_sunflower00
Summary: Donghyuck wants his own pups, however, it's pretty clear that they can't have pups while Lucas is only a beta who will never be able to knot the omega. After a long discussion, they decide to get help from an alpha. Donghyuck couldn't have guessed said alpha would be his ex-boyfriend, one of Lucas's best-friends, Mark Lee.shortly; Lucas and Mark fucks Donghyuck and Mark gives him lots of pups.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen! Omegas have pussies in this story so... I've warned you if you're uncomfortable.

When Lucas comes home, his lover, Donghyuck is already in bed, softly caressing his flat tummy and muttering things under his breath. Lucas can't help but smiles gloomily at the heart-warming view, slowly entering their bedroom. He makes a coughing noise to let Donghyuck know he is back. 

"Oh, Lucas! Hi! How was work today? Are you tired? There is food in the fridge I can fastly warm them if you are hungry." Donghyuck's blinding smile appears instantly after seeing Lucas, removing his hands from his body to reach for Lucas's huge ones. 

"I've already eaten. Thank you, baby." With the mention of 'baby', Donghyuck's body unavoidably stiffens and he tries to look nonchalant but fails after a few seconds. 

"I'm sorry, I just... Sometimes I just wish... we could have a child, a pup?" Hearing his lover saying those words affect Lucas more than Donghyuck could imagine. When they first got together, it wasn't a subject that makes Lucas insecure. Firstly, he didn't know how long they were going to last, therefore he didn't have any thoughts about kids. And then there was this whole alpha/omega thing he'd never liked. He hated the fact that there was this society norm says omegas should be with alphas.

As soon as Donghyuck realizes the big drop in Lucas's mood, he whines and holds Lucas's hands tighter. 

"I know we can't do anything about it, okay? But please don't be mad at me, or get upset. It's not me speaking, it's the omega. He wants pups and I just act instinctively sometimes. I'm sorry, Lu." He explains in a rush, afraid of Lucas's reaction, afraid of a possible argument between them. 

"No, no. I know it's not your fault but I can't simply ignore the omega inside you. He'll always want pups and I'll never be able to give them to you." 

"It's not a biggie! I'm happy with you and if that's you trying to bre-"

"Maybe an alpha can help?" Donghyuck immediately shuts up as soon as he hears what Lucas says. His eyes change color unintentionally and get locked with Lucas. 

"You'd do that for me?" The world's most beautiful boy with bright blue eyes asking this, answering no doesn't even stand a chance. He nods silently, waiting for a sign that he's doing the right thing by letting another person, let alone an alpha, touch his boyfriend. 

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll have pups, Lucas! We'll have little monsters running around and calling you the best daddy!" A huge smile blooms in Donghyuck's face and he quickly wraps his arms around Lucas's neck, showering him with kisses all around his face and neck. Whispering sweet words non-stop and most importantly, calling Lucas his baby. Baby. They'll have babies, maybe it's not the worst idea. 

"I'll find a trust-worthy person, I swear to you. I must talk with a lot of people before letting you choose between but trust me, I'm going the find an alpha who will give us what you desire." 


	2. alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck gets fucked by both Mark and Lucas.

"MARK?" Donghyuck yelled with a shock when his boyfriend came back home with his supposedly helping alpha friend. Mark smiled peacefully, contrary to Donghyuck, he reached out his hand and grasped Donghyuck's trembling hands gently. 

"Hello, Donghyuck. It must be a great surprise for you to see me, obviously. But who could possibly help you better than me who knows every one of your sensitive spots? Also, I'm very reliable as you know, I'm gonna be an amazing father for your child." As if everything was totally normal, Lucas simply showed him the way that goes to their bedroom before caressing Donghyuck's red cheeks assuringly. 

"He is the only guy I can trust, baby." Donghyuck's eyes dropped on broad alpha's back. His sweet, perfect boyfriend who got his first heartbreak from Donghyuck. 

_____

"On the bed." Lucas ruffled Donghyuck's hair before ordering him, using his position to overpower the omega. Donghyuck gulped as he hesitantly began to walk over to their bed. He felt insecure as Mark wanders his eyes around his body. 

"I'm gonna take off your shirt." Lucas announced, gripping the edges of the oversized shirt and lifting it in a tormentful loginess. When his cold fingers brushed Donghyuck's exposed nipples, Donghyuck exhaled a shaky breath, clearly holding himself from moaning. He felt extremely exposed already seeing Mark's prying eyes on his torso.

"Don't worry, Donghyuck. Everything is going to be fine." He heard Mark's voice, it's been a very long time since he last heard his strong, persuasive but extremely calming voice. He couldn't help but whimper. "I'm going to fuck you first, so you don't have to be nervous. He knows you belong to me. Just think about me when he's fucking you, okay?" Lucas whispered to his ear, not wanting to be heard by Mark. However, Donghyuck was sure that Mark's advanced hearing was enough to understand what he was saying, and his assumption was proved when his eyes locked with Mark's, glinting with lust and hidden possessiveness. 

Donghyuck was wearing a satin black panty under his loose shorts, given that his outfit would be discarded soon after they arrived, he wanted to give them a show unknowing the identity of the latter boy. "Oh my god." Lucas breathed into his hear, almost growling as he got rid of the material covering his panty. 

"You look tremendously pretty, Donghyuck." Every word coming out of Mark's mouth was clearly chosen delicately, intending to bring old memories as fast as possible. When Lucas's long fingers start to fondle his pussy over the satin, Donghyuck's mind was full of reminiscences. Donghyuck making fun of Mark for his exaggerated usage of words when he's complimenting him, Mark shushing him with a dazzling kiss, love confessions one after another. It was impossible to not feel sinful about thinking your ex-boyfriend when you are flooded by your current boyfriend's love. 

"You're already wet." Lucas grinned, a pleased smile was plastered on his face with gained confidence. Donghyuck closed his eyes guiltily, cant dare to say it was because of Mark. Lucas carefully pulled the dark cloth aside, display Donghyuck's cunt to Mark who has a hand in his pants already. "It's so pink." Lucas mumbled, bringing his thumb over the little sensitive bud. "Baby pink." Mark smirked and gestured Lucas to stroke him faster. 

Lucas responded with an equally wicked smile and hurriedly pushed down the already soaked panties. Mark took over the mission to take off the satin stuck on Donghyuck's ankles. Finally, he was left with nothing but his bare glistening skin. Once again, Lucas's long fingers found Donghyuck's pussy and slowly brushed reddened skin. Despite being extremely hazy, Donghyuck managed to remember he needs to take care of Lucas's cock. His weak arm met Lucas's sweatpants and quickly reached into underwear. Lucas's cock was bigger than average, almost the size of alpha in spite of his status. But his greater point was width. Donghyuck licked his lips and looked at thick dick hungrily. 

Lucas's free thumb found the corner of Donghyuck's lips and rubbed over his bottom lip. "You are so pretty, unbelievable." Donghyuck moans with delight and twirled his tongue on his thumb until it hits the back of his throat. His eyes got teary with the pressure but Lucas continued to press down harder. After making sure Donghyuck's ready he led himself into his awaiting mouth. He clamped his hands in omega's hair and pushed his dick deeper. Donghyuck couldn't help but moaned around it, definitely enjoying himself until his eyes met with Mark's. As soon as Mark gripped his own dick and started to stroke himself Donghyuck whimpered. Lucas, taking it personally, groaned and moved his hips into the wet mouth once again, faster this time. 

"Fuck him, or he's going to come." Mark said after spending almost 5 minutes looking directly into omega's eyes. "Fuck, okay, yes. Fuck." Beta slowly parts himself from Donghyuck's messed up face. Lips were swollen, eyes have been leaking so many tears, cheeks as red as an apple. "Angel." Mark whispers, as quiet as possible but Donghyuck heard him, blushing more as if it's going to be seen under the already existing redness in his cheeks. 

"How do you want to do this?" Lucas asked, eager to satisfy Donghyuck. He would have given everything for Omega. "I want to ride you." Lucas smiled sincerely and caressed Donghyuck's cheek. His fingers were touching the cheek of the omega, but he was not applying pressure as if he were touching the porcelain.

He pressed his lips to Donghyuck's forehead and closed his eyes. "Sorry for not being alpha." Donghyuck could not stop his hair from getting goosebumps. For a moment he wished they hadn't been in this situation. He wished Mark wouldn't watch as Lucas fuck him, that they wouldn't need anyone else to have a baby. But even he wasn't quite sure whether he wished that Lucas would be born alpha or that he never broke up with Mark.

He grasped Donghyuck's bare waist as gently as he could and, turning the two of their bodies together, he placed Donghyuck under her body. Omega's eyes were sparkling, his swollen lips parted and he let out a quiet breath. "I love you." Donghyuck was not lying, he loved Lucas wholeheartedly, no matter how much seeing Mark changed the rhythm of his heart, and some buried feelings brought back to the surface. He just wasn't sure of the kind of love it was.

Lucas grasped his penis and looked one last time into Donghyuck's eyes. After getting the confirmation that would comfort him, he gently rubbed his dick into the entrance of his wet pussy. Donghyuck's pussy was extremely wet from the fluid secreted for minutes. Lucas groaned loudly as his penis slit touched Donghyuck's small, pink clitoris. 

He rubs his cock into his pussy one last time and slowly pushed it into the small hole with all his might, from the control he had lost. Donghyuck shivered by the thick width that had entered him, his whole body uncontrollably curled up from the bed. Lucas quickly glued his lips to Donghyuck's neck and his nose dipped into the scent gland.

Despite being a beta, Donghyuck's tempting irresistible scent elicited all the animal cravings in his body. He pushed his penis hard into the omega as he rubbed his teeth against the sun-kissed skin. The warmth gripped his entire dick tightly, creating incredible pleasure at the slightest movement. "Omega" He growled. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck as he was struck with inhuman force on the most delicious parts of his walls. The teeth on his neck caused the omega in him to scream to be bred. "Harder, DEEPER." He screamed with all his might.

Lucas, grasped the curvature of Donghyuck's waist so hard to leave a mark and pulled him towards him. Thanks to the change of position, his penis moved deeper into the small body and the tip rubbed against Donghyuck's prostate. "Oh my God."

From the other corner of the room, Mark watched his first love, his omega, disappear into Lucas' enormous body. His face was wrinkled with disgust, his hands had already let go of his penis. He wanted to destroy Donghyuck. He looked into Donghyuck's beautiful eyes, watering with pleasure, and dreamed of running his fingers through his messy hair.

Donghyuck took a deep breath and started moaning with Lucas' incessant thrusts. His whole body was shaking, Lucas had to hold him tight to keep his balance. "Impregnate me, please." Donghyuck desperately pleaded. His stomach was beginning to contract with the approaching orgasm. Lucas growled and rubbed his teeth behind Donghyuck's ear. His hips were moving at inhuman speed. Donghyuck was sure every piece of his pussy was wet. The walls of his pussy were twitching with tenderness every second.

When Lucas realized that his boyfriend was approaching orgasm, his lips drew a wet line from his neck, reaching Donghyuck's nipples. His fully erect nipples made Lucas' mouth water. Without further waiting, he clamped his lips to his hard nipples and began sucking on the bud without stopping the hard thrusts of his penis. "Lucas, I'm so close." Donghyuck managed to say between the breaths he had difficulty while taking.

"It's okay, I'm very close too. I'll pour all my seeds into your warm pussy." Donghyuck purred sweetly and grabbed and pulled the hair of the beta, who was abusing his nipples. Donghyuck's pussy fluttered around Lucas's dick and fucked on his sweet spot, he squirted her all over Lucas's cock. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably. His breath was shaky, hands trembling around Beta's neck. 

Mark relaxed his clenched fists with incredible force and let the smile seized his face. Donghyuck almost looked like he was going to faint. Lucas reached its climax in a matter of seconds thanks to Donghyuck's tightening and loosening pussy. Having lost all his strength, Lucas slowly put Donghyuck on the bed and pulled his penis out of the little one.

"Spread your legs." Mark commanded after waiting so long, watching Donghyuck do as what he said, letting Lucas see his own cum gushing out from his red cunt. Mark didn't waste one more second before getting his hands on Donghyuck's juicy thighs, pulling his wet cunt to his mouth with a conceited smirk. "Look at how your boyfriend's cunt is still eager to have more in itself. Such a slut." Donghyuck looked away from Mark, a clear blush was visible on his cheeks. 

"No need to be shy baby." Lucas slowly approached Donghyuck, sitting behind on the bed and placing his legs on both sides of him. He reached to hold Donghyuck's face between his huge hands and made sure he doesn't have a chance but look at Mark. 

"Ngh" Donghyuck whines loudly, squirming under Mark's warm breath hitting his cunt. He threw his head backward unconsciously, his cunt pulsating with every single breath hitting on it. Not being able to resist the breathtaking smell anymore, Mark quickly slammed his tongue on the swollen clit, giving it a tentative lick until he is satisfied with Donghyuck's consecutive gasps. Mark smiled with the familiar taste, his chin was covered with delicious slick by now, he lapped his tongue onto Donghyuck's folds, maintaining the eye contact which was established by Lucas's force again. 

When Mark started to eat him out, letting his tongue circuit around the folds and little clit, plunging into his abused entrance, Donghyuck let out a surprised scream. His body started to move without his control, twitching and jolting upwards as his eyes rolling backward and thighs trembling. Knowing what's near, Mark put his hands on Donghyuck's thighs and press them onto the bed with all of his force, which leads Donghyuck's absolute immobility, even unable to shake under pressure. He cautiously bit Donghyuck's clit, not letting the bud rest for a second. He latched his tongue in his entrance, making sure his nose is tickling the bud, started to penetrate. 

Donghyuck moaned with immense pleasure, his body was trembling so much that Mark's tight hold wasn't working anymore. Lucas moved his hands to Donghyuck's erected nipples, squeezing the poor buds. Donghyuck instantly begged Mark for a release, watching him still lapping over his folds and regularly rubbing his teeth to the aching clit. 

"If you come now, you will have to endure the overstimulation when I'm gonna fuck you and knot you. Are you able to do this omega?" Donghyuck whimpered hopelessly, wanting to reach his peak as soon as possible, he nodded ambitiously. "I can take it. I can take everything you'd give to me alpha." Lucas grunted as two refer each other with their titles, feeling somehow insufficient and inevitably realized he is letting another man fuck his boyfriend, taste every part of him. And he reluctantly checked Donghyuck's blissed-out expression as he let Donghyuck go when Mark harshly pulled the limp body to himself. 

"As you wish, Hyuck." Suddenly Mark shoved two fingers into Donghyuck's leaking cunt, hitting every possible spot to give him pleasure instantly. "I haven't seen a cunt that eager before, you slut." Donghyuck shivered, placing his legs on Mark's shoulders. "Don't call me slut, I'm not. I'm not. I'm not." Unexpectedly, Donghyuck's eyes got teary, his voice wobbled noticeably. Panic flashed in Mark's eyes, he didn't want his precious boy to cry. "Hey Donghyuck, hey baby, calm down." 

"I'm not a slut." Donghyuck mumbled. Staring deeply into Mark's eyes. "You out of all know this." He caressed Mark's cheeks and pull him onto his cunt.

"I'm only yours." He softly spoke. Lucas was long forgotten for Donghyuck, his brain focused on the alpha. 

Pleased with the answer, Mark swiftly closed the gap between his mouth and wet folds once again, bringing the climax Donghyuck was chasing keenly. 

"Fuck, fuuuuck." Donghyuck cried as he squirted on Mark's hands and the lovely pink sheets. Clear liquid coated all over Mark's hand and expectedly, Mark didn't waste a single drop before licking all of it, enjoying the taste more than anyone. 

"You're mine." Mark growled. "Mine." Donghyuck pushed Lucas's hands off of him and wrapped his arms around alpha's neck. "Make love to me."

"I've missed you." Mark teased Donghyuck's neck with his teeth, rubbing the sharp tooths to his sensitive neck. Lucas watched them silently, wishing to hold Donghyuck and save him to himself. He got out of the bed when Mark lift Donghyuck's body and changed their position easily, knowing that will turn Donghyuck on more like the old days. 

"I've fucking missed you, too alpha." 

"I've realized how fast you came just after having an orgasm and you are not even in your heat, baby." Donghyuck blushed but instead of shying away he smiled brightly and planted a wet kiss on Mark's lips. 

"I want to take your ass first." Donghyuck's eyes widened in confusion, he dared to protest, but he knew that his love for Mark would not allow it. He would do whatever his alpha wanted. Donghyuck trembled uncontrollably as Mark's strong hands reached his cunt above his pussy. "How can you get wet from here?" Mark asked as he rubbed the sticky liquid on Donghyuck's lips. Donghyuck began to lick Mark's long fingers without objection.  
"My body remembers you. It knows you can give me what I want." With rising self-esteem, Mark turned his eyes to Lucas, frowning on the sidelines, watching them.

  
"Good to realize that I'm going to be a daddy to our puppies, omega."

He brought his finger back to the entrance and inserted two fingers into the narrow hole in one go. Donghyuck gripped Mark's shoulders in pain. "I won't hurt you." “I know, Mark, I'm your… soul…” Alpha quickly grabbed Donghyuck's cheeks as Donghyuck briefly lost himself and began muttering looking into Mark's eyes. "Hey, hey ... calm down."

  
"I hurt you, Mark. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm very, very sorry. I was too young, scared. Mating to someone when I'm 16 years old ... was so scary, Mark." 

Mark tenderly wiped Donghyuck's tears wet on his cheeks. Donghyuck's voice was trembling with pain. "I understood after I lost you." He whispered.

Mark thought his heart had stopped beating. His hands were beginning to tremble.  
"What do you get, Hyuck?"

"You are my mate."

Mark's eyes filled with tears of happiness. He brought his fingers back to Omega's asshole and without waiting he pushed three fingers inside. He was pushing in and out quickly, trying to loosen the hole. Donghyuck was resting his head on Mark's shoulder, enjoying his alpha taking care of him.

"You can fuck me now." Under Donghyuck's hunting gaze, Mark quickly took off his shirt and spread precum on his penis.

Mark put his dick against the tight entrance, being careful not to hurt Donghyuck. Donghyuck gasped, a moan escaped from his lips. Mark easily pushed himself in, as if Donghyuck's whole body was accepting Mark in every way. "Alpha" Donghyuck started to chant. His omega was calling for Mark. Mark growled loudly as his penis was completely inside Donghyuck. The wolf inside was ready to mark his mate. "I want to mate with you."

"Not now." Donghyuck whispered. "When your dick is in front of my womb, please do." 

Mark smiled with satisfaction, leaving the beast in control of his hips. Hard and strong, he began to thrust Donghyuck's walls with his penis. Donghyuck's hole was streching as Mark ramming into him. "M-mark" 

"Yes, my love" Mark's thrusts didn't falter when he spoke. 

"I love you." Mark sank deeper. "You told the same thing to that Beta." Donghyuck sobbed as his prostate was getting swollen. 

"N-no. I love him but I'm in love with you. Please, p-please Mark." 

"What do you want?" Donghyuck's cry intensified when Mark pulled his dick back and immediately plugged into his awaiting cunt. 

"Accept me back." His pussy were dripping juice to the floor over Mark's dick. "Breed" Mark brutally thrusted into Donghyuck's gate of womb. "Gonna put pups in you"

"Gonna make you round with babies." Donghyuck purred, hugged Mark's naked torso thightly, kissing his alpha's neck. 

"Please." Mark lost his rhythm as he got closer. "Mate me." Donghyuck didn't have any hesitation in his voice. Mark raised his eyes to Lucas, he was asking for permission, can already see how hurt he is. Lucas stood up and walked towards them. Softly kissed Donghyuck's neck. 

"Do you love me, Donghyuck?" Mark wondered if omega was conscious enough to answer him. 

"Yes." He continued.

"Lucas, I love you. I want to raise my puppies with both of you." Lucas smiled and turned to Mark. "Mark?"

Mark's eyes locked firmly on Lucas while he was shamelessly still using Donghyuck's pussy. "I would do anything to be with Donghyuck." When he finished his words with a hard fuck, Donghyuck squirted with a scream. His weakened body was shaking from overstimulation. Lucas had to keep the omega. "Anything for you." 

Mark gestured Lucas to come closer without Donghyuck seeing. As soon as Donghyuck took a deep breath, Lucas inserted his hard penis into Donghyuck's ass. He got inside so quickly that Donghyuck rested his head on Lucas' neck with a shriek mixed with crying. 

"Mate" Donghyuck screamed. Sİmultaneously, Mark bit right side of his neck and Lucas bit his left side. As the bond grew stronger, Mark poured his semen into Donghyuck. 

"MATES" Donghyuck's eyes rolled back and he collasped. Leaving Mark and Lucas peppering kisses along his neck and face.

After cleaning and putting their omega to the bed they laid on two sides of him. 

"Inside." Donghyuck mumbled between his sleep making both wolves laugh. "He's so slutty." 

Mark grasped Donghyuck's leg and placed it on himself. After rubbing his cock on his cunt and wetting it a little, he has already plugged it into the loose hole. Lucas also settled in his asshole without wasting much time.

"I love you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lucas hfjhfkj
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so please be kind to me! Thank you for reading, I'd appreciate if you share your opinions with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow! I can't believe I wrote that but hey... I hope you enjoy reading it, I'd be happy if you leave kudos and comments for me. Thank you!


End file.
